It Has to Be You
by Claire Chevalier
Summary: Sejak terjun ke dunia modelling, Ash tidak pernah menduga ia akan bertemu dengan sosok Eiji yang akan menjungkir balikkan dunianya. An Ash x fem!Eiji fanfict. Commission work for Bthara Padma.


**It Has to Be You**

_Prompt by Bthara Padma_

_story by C.C_

.

**Banana Fish © Akimi Yoshida**

_._

**This fanfict is a commission fanwork for Bthara Padma**

.

An Ash x fem!Eiji fanfiction

.

* * *

"Selamat datang di New York, Ibe." Seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang panjang menyambut kedatangan Ibe dan Eiji yang baru saja tiba di gedung agensi milik wanita bernama lengkap Jessica Randy itu. Layaknya teman dekat yang sudah lama tidak pernah bertemu, Jessica langsung memeluk akrab Ibe dengan senyum ramah yang terukir di wajah kaukasiannya.

"Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk menyambut kami secara pribadi di tengah jadwal padatmu, Jessica."

"Oh, tentu saja aku harus menyambut kalian yang sudah jauh-jauh datang dari Jepang." Jessica lalu memalingkan pandangannya pada sosok wanita muda berambut hitam di samping Ibe. "Ah ... kau pasti asisten Ibe yang diceritakannya itu, 'kan? Tidak kusangka Ibe bisa punya seorang asisten secantikmu."

Dipuji oleh wanita cantik seperti Jessica, Eiji hanya bisa tersipu dan tersenyum ramah, "Terima kasih atas pujianmu, Nyonya. Aku Okumura Eiji. Senang bertemu denganmu, Nyonya Jessica," Eiji membungkuk sopan pada Jessica.

"Oh, oh, hilangkan sebutan Nyonya itu. Kau membuatku terlihat sangat tua, Eiji." Jessica tertawa sembari mengibaskan sebelah tangannya. "Panggil saja Jessica. Kau tidak perlu terlalu formal di sini."

"Eiji, di sini bukan seperti di Jepang. Kau bisa memanggil mereka dengan nama depannya," jelas Ibe yang didukung oleh anggukan Jessica.

"Ah, maaf. Ini kali pertama aku ke luar negeri, jadi aku belum terlalu terbiasa."

"Tidak masalah. Setelah beberapa hari di sini, kau pasti akan terbiasa." Jessica mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Eiji dengan senyum manis yang masih terukir di wajahnya. Ia lalu mempersilakan Ibe dan Eiji untuk duduk kembali.

"Jadi, apa Ibe sudah menceritakan semuanya padamu, Eiji? Tentang pekerjaanmu selama di sini?"

"Ya, Ibe-san sudah menceritakan sedikit banyak tugasku selama menggantikan fotografermu yang masuk rumah sakit. Aku masih perlu banyak belajar dalam memotret model laki-laki, karena itu aku mohon bantuannya selama bekerja di sini."

"Tentu saja! Aku akan membantumu sebisaku, Eiji. Aku yakin hasil bidikanmu pada model unggulan kami akan sama bagusnya dengan hasil-hasil potretmu yang lain."

"Omong-omong, apa hari ini Ash datang?" Ibe memotong perbincangan Jessica dan Eiji, mengingat sosok model yang akan bekerja dengan Eiji untuk beberapa waktu ke depan.

"Oh, ya, aku lupa mengatakannya pada kalian. Eiji tidak akan langsung melakukan sesi pemotretan dengan Ash hari ini, tapi kalian bisa datang ke acara Pekan Mode New York di Lincoln Center untuk bertemu dengannya. Aku akan mengenalkannya pada Eiji di sana."

"Aku bisa datang ke Pekan Mode New York?" Eiji bertanya dengan nada tidak percaya. Konon, pekan mode itu adalah salah satu dari "empat besar" pekan mode yang diselenggarakan di seluruh dunia. Jadi, ketika mendengar bahwa Jessica akan membawanya ke sana, Eiji tentu saja kaget bukan kepalang.

Jessica mengangguk yakin, "Ya, kau tentu harus mengenal modelmu sebelum bekerja dengannya, 'kan?"

Kekagetan Eiji dicairkan oleh tepukan pelan Ibe di pundaknya. Pria yang sudah Eiji anggap seperti ayahnya sendiri itu tertawa renyah. "Jangan terkejut begitu, Eiji. Setelah hari ini, kau akan terus mendapatkan banyak pengalaman baru yang tidak bisa kau dapatkan jika terus saja berada di Jepang."

-oo-

Begitu tiba di Lincoln Center, Eiji dan Ibe dipersilahkan duduk di salah satu bangku _vvip_ yang telah dipesan Jessica. Eiji tentu saja tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan sekali seumur hidup itu. Ia langsung mengeluarkan kameranya begitu tiba di pintu masuk gedung mewah itu dan mulai memotret tiap sudut gedung yang menurutnya estetis untuk diabadikan.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, Eiji?" Ibe mengalihkan perhatian Eiji sejenak dari kekagumannya pada salah satu gedung terbaik di New York itu.

"Aku sangat senang bisa berada di tengah para tamu undangan Pekan Mode terbesar ini. Terima kasih, Ibe-san. Kalau tidak karena ajakanmu, mungkin aku tidak pernah mendapatkan pengalaman berharga seperti ini." Eiji tersenyum sumringah.

Ia dan Ibe lalu saling bertukar kata, mengutarakan pendapat tentang perhelatan salah satu Pekan Mode terbesar di dunia itu. Tak lama kemudian, Jessica menyusul mereka di bangku penonton. Wanita berambut pirang itu memilih duduk di samping kanan Eiji.

"Acaranya sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Ash akan menjadi model pembuka untuk hari ini," ujar Jessica antusias.

Mendengar nama model yang akan bekerja dengannya selama beberapa pekan ke depan, membuat Eiji tiba-tiba saja merasa gugup. Ibe memang sudah menceritakan sekilas tentang sosok Ash Lynx, salah satu model papan atas yang dimiliki New York saat ini, tapi mengingat sebentar lagi ia akan melihat langsung sang model bekerja di atas panggung, membuat jantungnya berdegup semangat.

Lampu-lampu di sekitar kursi penonton diredupkan, hanya tersisa lampu sorot yang mengarah ke panggung, di mana nantinya akan berjalan para model terpilih di atasnya. Dua orang _master of ceremonies _membuka perhelatan Pekan Mode malam itu. Setelah pembukaan singkat, tiba saatnya para model keluar dari belakang panggung.

Saat model pertama muncul di atas panggung, Eiji bisa menangkap kekaguman setiap orang di gedung itu, tentu saja tak terkecuali dirinya. Kedua mata Eiji langsung terpaku pada sosok pria berambut pirang, dengan mata hijau indahnya yang langka, sedang berjalan di atas panggung dengan percaya diri. Eiji tak terlalu mengerti tentang _fashion_, tapi ia yakin, malam itu, sosok sang model lah yang membuat kostum di badannya terlihat istimewa, bukan sebaliknya.

"Itu Ash, model yang akan kau foto untuk beberapa pekan ke depan, Eiji," Jessica berbisik begitu sang model berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka.

Eiji tak menyahut, matanya masih terpana pada Ash. Dulu sekali, Eiji pernah berpikir, apakah benar-benar ada sosok sempurna yang diciptakan Tuhan di dunia ini? Sekarang Eiji menemukan jawabannya. Kedua tangan Eiji tanpa sadar membidikkan kameranya pada sang model.

_'Ah, aku akan bekerja dengannya mulai besok. Apakah aku bisa menghasilkan foto-foto yang bagus? Dia ... terlalu sempurna...'_

Kalimat-kalimat itu berputar di kepala Eiji ketika tangannya terus mengabadikan lenggak-lenggok Ash di atas panggung. Sampai pada saat Ash kembali berputar dan berjalan ke arahnya, mata mereka bertemu. Eiji yakin mata mereka hanya bertemu selama sepersekian detik, tapi ia bisa merasakan hatinya mencelos. Mata itu ... mata indah bak permata _emerald_ itu begitu hampa dan dingin. Tak ada kehangatan di sorot matanya dan hal itu membuat label sempurna yang tadi Eiji tujukan pada Ash, runtuh seketika.

'_Dia ... tidak sempurna seperti kelihatannya.'_

.

.

.

Sejak Eiji bertemu pandang dengan mata Ash yang kosong, sorot mata Ash terus memenuhi isi pikirannya sepanjang malam. Ia sendiri heran, mengapa bisa merasa sangat 'terganggu' dengan sorot mata Ash yang hampa. Begitu ia sadar semalaman kepalanya penuh dengan banyak pertanyaan, cahaya matahari sudah menyembul dari balik gorden jendela kamar apartemennya.

"Sudah pagi dan aku hanya bisa memejamkan mata selama beberapa jam," Eiji bergumam. Tubuhnya masih tergeletak di atas tempat tidur dengan posisi lengan kanan yang menutup kedua matanya.

"Hanya bertemu pandang dengan Ash saja sudah membuatku tidak bisa tidur, bagaimana nanti kalau sudah bekerja dengannya?" Terdengar helaan berat dari mulut Eiji. Tangannya kemudian bergerak cepat memukul pelan pipinya, "Sadar, Eiji! Hari ini hari pertamamu bekerja di sini. Jangan bermalas-malasan!"

Setelah itu, Eiji pun melakukan rutinitas paginya dengan kecepatan lebih dari biasanya. Ia bahkan hanya memakan dua lembar roti selai untuk sarapannya sebelum bergegas ke studio Jessica, tempatnya akan memotret Ash hari ini.

-oo-

"Selamat pagi, Eiji." Jessica menyapa ramah begitu melihat Eiji sudah berada di dalam studio. Gadis manis itu tengah mempersiapkan 'alat tempurnya' hari ini dengan wajah serius.

"Ah, Jessica. Selamat pagi." Eiji yang agak kaget dengan kedatangan Jessica (yang menurutnya tiba-tiba), meletakkan lensa kameranya sebentar sebelum memfokuskan pandangannya pada Jessica.

"Bagaimana istirahatmu tadi malam?" Seperti biasa, Jessica menyuguhkan senyum hangatnya pada Eiji, "ah, tapi sepertinya kau tidak bisa tidur?" Keningnya sedikit berkerut ketika melihat bayangan hitam di kelopak bawah mata Eiji.

"Aku hanya terlalu bersemangat melihat hasil jepretanku semalam, tanpa sadar sudah dini hari. Aku hanya tidur beberapa jam saja," Eiji menjawab kikuk. Jawabannya tak sepenuhnya bohong, karena selain memikirkan hal yang mengganggunya semalam, ia memang sempat fokus dengan hasil jepretan tangannya tadi malam.

"Oh ... Lain kali beristirahatlah lebih banyak. Kesehatan juga penting untuk fotografer." Jessica menepuk pelan bahu Eiji.

"Ya, terima kasih, Jessica."

"Ash akan datang sekitar tiga puluh menit lagi. Selagi menunggunya, kau mau sarapan bersama?"

"Dengan senang hati."

-oo-

Seperti yang dikatakan Jessica, Ash datang tak lama setelah ia dan Eiji sedang menghabiskan sarapan mereka. Ash datang bersama seorang pria yang tampak seperti keturunan Asia. Dengan rambutnya yang dicat ungu dan dibentuk ke atas seperti jambul ayam (menurut Eiji), pria itu tampak seperti seorang preman. Setelan jas yang dipakainya sedikit menyelamatkan pria itu dari tuduhan Eiji.

"Hai, Ash, Shorter, selamat pagi! Kalian ingin bergabung sarapan denganku dan Eiji?" Jessica menyapa kedua pria yang baru saja masuk ke studio. "Hanya ada _sandwich_ tuna, tapi ini enak sekali."

"Pagi juga, Jessica. Terima kasih atas tawaranmu, tapi kami sudah sarapan sebelum ke sini." Shorter memeluk Jessica sebentar sebelum matanya beralih pada Eiji yang duduk di samping Jessica. "Apa dia fotografer pengganti yang kau bicarakan itu?"

Ash yang sedari tadi tidak membuka suara, duduk di hadapan Eiji dengan pandangan yang menilai gadis itu dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kakinya. Yang ditatap berusaha menutupi kegugupannya dengan senyum simpul.

"Ya. Kenalkan, dia adalah Eiji Okumura yang akan bekerja dengan kalian untuk beberapa waktu ke depan. Dan Eiji, kenalkan, ini Shorter Wong," Jessica menunjuk pria bertampang preman itu, "walaupun penampilannya seperti ini, tapi dia bukanlah preman jalanan, Shorter adalah manajer Ash."

"Halo, aku Shorter Wong. Salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya untuk beberapa waktu ke depan," Shorter menyapa Eiji dengan senyum. Kepribadiannya sangat ramah, beda sekali dengan penampilan luarnya.

"Dan seperti yang kau tahu, dia adalah Ash Lynx, model yang akan kau potret selama berada di New York," Jessica menambahkan.

"Aku Okumura Eiji. Mohon bantuannya untuk beberapa waktu ke depan." Kedua iris hitam Eiji kembali bersirobok dengan iris hijau milik Ash. Gadis itu kembali terpaku dengan tatapan Ash yang seolah 'menelanjangi'nya. Tapi kali ini Eiji tak mau kalah, tak ia palingkan pandangannya dari Ash sampai Jessica mengatakan sesuatu yang menandakan bahwa pekerjaan pertama mereka hari itu akan segera dimulai.

Pada akhirnya, Eiji mengakhiri kontes saling tatap mereka dan berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya dari hal-hal yang ia rasa akan mengganggu konsentrasinya selama bekerja. Ia pamit pada Jessica dan Shorter untuk mulai mempersiapkan peralatannya, sementara Ash sudah berada di ruang ganti untuk memakai kostum pertamanya hari itu.

Selama karirnya sebagai fotografer, Eiji tak pernah memotret model laki-laki. Untuk memotret model wanita saja Eiji tidak sembarangan menerima pekerjaan itu, karena ia lebih suka memotret panorama alam ataupun memotret untuk keperluan jurnalistik. Saat ia mendapat tawaran untuk menggantikan fotografer yang khusus memotret model papan atas New York, Ash Lynx, tentu saja Eiji sempat ragu. Namun bujukan Ibe dan motivasi dari pria itulah yang membuat Eiji yakin untuk mengemban tugas barunya itu.

Setelah membicarakan lebih detil tentang konsep pemotretan hari itu, Eiji memulai pekerjaan pertamanya bersama Ash. Di luar dugaannya, Eiji sangat menikmati proses pemotretan hari itu. Ash benar-benar seorang model profesional. Tanpa perlu banyak pengarahan dari Eiji, ia bisa melakukan improvisasi gaya yang mengagumkan. Hasil pemotretan mereka hari itu juga menghasilkan decak kagum dari Jessica dan para _crew_.

"Luar biasa! Tidak salah Ibe merekomendasikanmu untuk menjadi fotografer pengganti, Eiji. Kalau hasil potretmu sebagus ini, mungkin aku harus memperpanjang kontrakmu untuk memotret Ash?" Jessica mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Eiji.

Tawa renyah meluncur dari bibir Eiji. Ia sedikit merasa malu dipuji seperti itu oleh Jessica, tapi di saat bersamaan ia juga merasa bangga dengan hasil jepretannya. Semuanya memang terlihat sempurna. Pencahayaan, model, improvisasi gaya sang model, semua aspek begitu pas hingga hasilnya memuaskan. Hanya satu yang mengganggu pikiran Eiji. Tatapan Ash.

Ia tidak tahu apakah dirinya yang terlalu sensitif karena sepertinya orang-orang di sekitar mereka tidak menyadarinya, namun Eiji bisa melihat mata Ash yang tidak 'hidup' dan laki-laki berambut pirang itu sangat lihai menyembunyikannya ketika dia sedang di depan kamera.

Lagi-lagi, Eiji hanya bisa menepis pikiran aneh itu. Mungkin di lain waktu ketika ia dan Ash sudah lebih dekat, Eiji akan menanyakannya langsung.

"Eiji, kau akan ikut makan malam denganku dan Jessica?" Ibe menghampiri Eiji yang masih menyortir file foto di laptop kerjanya.

"Ah, sepertinya tidak. Aku masih harus memilih dan mengedit foto pilihan untuk hari ini, jadi aku akan makan malam di sini saja."

"Seperti biasa, kau selalu tidak bisa diganggu jika sudah menyangkut pekerjaan," Ibe menghela pasrah sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya, pertanda menyerah. "Pastikan kau pulang dengan selamat ke apartemen. Jika butuh sesuatu, kau tahu ke mana harus menelepon, 'kan?"

"Ibe-san, aku bukan anak kecil lagi." Eiji terkekeh mendengar pesan Ibe yang khawatir.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku pergi dulu." Ibe meninggalkan Eiji yang sudah kembali fokus dengan pekerjaannya. Ia mengatakan sesuatu pada Jessica sebelum mereka meninggalkan studio.

Seperti yang dikatakan Ibe tadi, Eiji memang memiliki kebiasaan bahwa ia akan sangat fokus pada pekerjaannya dan tak akan menyadari keadaaan sekitarnya hingga ia sering lupa waktu. Saking fokusnya Eiji pada gambar-gambar yang silih berganti tayang di layar laptopnya, ia tak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang berjalan pelan di belakangnya dan beberapa saat kemudian Eiji merasa sepasang lengan memeluknya dari belakang.

Otaknya sempat berhenti bekerja selama sepersekian detik, namun tangannya kemudian refleks mendorong orang yang memeluknya itu dan berdiri dari kursi dengan wajah kaget bercampur marah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Eiji tak percaya bahwa orang yang tadi memeluknya adalah Ash. Kedua mata pria itu tampak terkejut dengan reaksi Eiji, namun kemudian berganti dengan wajah datar dan tatapan kosong itu kembali memancar dari kedua matanya.

"Apa yang kulakukan? Aku hanya melakukan apa yang biasa aku lakukan."

Eiji tak mengerti dengan ucapan Ash. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau pura-pura bodoh atau benar-benar lugu, huh?"

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa maksudmu, tapi yang baru kau lakukan itu tidak sopan."

Mendengar ucapan polos Eiji, sontak saja Ash tertawa. "Tidak sopan? Kau tidak pernah dipeluk oleh pria?"

Eiji merasa wajahnya memanas, antara malu dan kesal dengan pertanyaan mengejek Ash itu. "Me-memangnya kenapa kalau aku tidak pernah dipeluk oleh pria? Kau punya masalah dengan itu?" Eiji tak mau kalah.

Kali ini gantian Ash yang memasang wajah tak mengerti. "Kau serius tidak pernah dipeluk oleh pria?"

"Aku tahu bahasa inggrisku tidak bagus, tapi sepertinya ucapanku tadi benar-benar jelas." Eiji mulai semakin kesal dengan Ash yang benar-benar seperti sedang mengatakan padanya bahwa ia adalah wanita paling kasihan di muka bumi karena tidak pernah merasakan dipeluk oleh seorang pria.

"Oh, maaf kalau begitu. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau benar-benar berbeda."

Eiji yang tadi hendak kembali duduk di kursinya berhenti, ia menoleh pada Ash sepenuhnya. Eiji tak menyangka bahwa Ash akan meminta maaf secepat itu. Dari penampilannya, Ash terlihat seperti seorang pria yang suka memainkan orang lain karena ketampanannya.

"Berbeda katamu? Apa ... maksudnya?"

Ash tampak ragu menjawab dan wajahnya kini terlihat sedih. "Kau seorang fotografer, apa kau tidak pernah tahu tentang 'kebiasaan' yang sering dilakukan oleh seorang model pada fotografernya?"

Kedua mata Eiji membulat. Ia tentu pernah mendengar tentang 'itu'. Tapi ia sendiri tak pernah melihatnya secara langsung karena Eiji memang jarang menerima pekerjaan untuk memotret seorang model. "Y-ya, aku pernah mendengarnya. Apa kau..."

"Yang kulakukan tadi hanyalah sebagian _'service'_ yang sering kulakukan pada fotografer dan para partner modelku," Ash memotong santai. Meski ia berusaha terlihat santai, tapi Eiji bisa mendengar nada bicaranya bergetar, menandakan ia tak suka membahas hal itu.

"Kau ... selalu melakukan itu pada semua partner kerjamu?" Eiji bertanya dengan hati-hati, takut menyinggung sang model.

Ash mengangguk, ia lalu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi putar yang berada di hadapan Eiji. Matanya kini menatap ke arah layar laptop Eiji yang menampilkan potret terbaiknya hari itu. "Dengan tubuh ini, aku sudah 'melayani' banyak orang demi keberlangsungan karirku. Tidak peduli itu pria ataupun wanita."

Ash sebenarnya bukanlah tipe pria yang akan dengan mudah menceritakan tentang kisah hidupnya pada orang lain, apalagi pada seorang gadis yang baru saja bekerja dengannya selama beberapa jam. Tapi entah kenapa, ia merasa mudah terbuka pada Eiji. Gadis itu memancarkan aura kepolosan dan ketulusan yang murni. Terbukti dengan tatapan matanya setelah mendengar cerita Ash. Gadis itu tak menatapnya dengan pandangan kasihan seperti reaksi orang pada umumnya, melainkan kekaguman.

"Kau ... benar-benar hebat, Ash."

Ash mendengus, antara tersinggung dan tersanjung dengan reaksi Eiji itu. "Kau benar-benar aneh, baru pertama kali aku mendapati reaksi sepertimu. Biasanya orang akan menatapku kasihan dan mulai memanfaatkan hal itu untuk 'menghibur'ku."

Sadar dengan maksud sarkasme Ash, Eiji langsung mengibaskan kedua tangannya, panik. "Ah, aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu dengan kata-kataku tadi. Hanya saja, aku menyadari ada keanehan dengan tatapan matamu, tapi di balik hal-hal tidak menyenangkan itu, kau tetap berlaku profesional di depan kamera. Jika aku ada di posisimu, aku tidak yakin bisa melakukannya."

"Suka tidak suka, aku harus melakukannya demi bertahan hidup di dunia yang keras ini."

Kali ini tatapan Eiji berubah sedih. Matanya tampak berkaca-kaca membayangkan betapa sulitnya hidup yang dijalani Ash. Buru-buru Eiji memalingkan wajahnya agar Ash tak menyadari bahwa air mata siap tumpah kapan saja dari matanya, "Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Selama bekerja denganku, kau tidak perlu melakukan hal itu. Sungguh! Aku bahkan hampir menendangmu tadi saat kau tiba-tiba memelukku seperti itu."

Ash tertawa. Meskipun hanya sebentar, tapi Ash benar-benar tertawa, bukan tawa terpaksa atau tawa palsu yang biasa ia lontarkan. "Kau benar-benar aneh, Eiji."

Eiji merasakan seluruh darahnya berdesir menyenangkan ketika mendengar namanya keluar dari mulut Ash. Itu adalah kali pertama Ash memanggil Eiji dengan namanya dan terdengar sangat menyenangkan.

.

.

.

Sejak hari di mana Eiji dan Ash pertama kalinya saling bicara, sikap Ash pada Eiji lebih bersahabat. Bahkan Eiji bisa melihat mata Ash lebih hidup saat mereka bertemu. Dua hal yang paling disukai Eiji dari Ash adalah senyum dan tawa Ash. Laki-laki itu sangatlah jarang tersenyum ataupun tertawa. Jika sedang menghadapi orang-orang di sekitarnya, Ash akan memasang wajah dingin yang sangat sulit didekati, seolah dia memberi benteng yang tinggi pada orang yang berbicara dengannya. Namun dengan Eiji, Ash berbeda. Ia lebih banyak tersenyum dan tertawa lepas. Mungkin karena pembawaan Eiji yang sangat ramah dan juga bersahabat hingga Ash langsung merasa nyaman bila berada di dekat gadis itu. Dan lagi, Eiji-lah orang pertama yang tak pernah menatapnya dengan pandangan nafsu ataupun kasihan. Gadis itu murni kagum padanya, baik itu sebagai model ataupun Ash sebagai dirinya sendiri. Bahkan setelah Eiji tahu tentang dirinya.

"Eiji, kau ada kegiatan apa setelah ini?" Ash menghampiri Eiji yang sedang membereskan peralatan memotretnya setelah ia selesai mengganti pakaian.

Eiji tak langsung menjawab, ia tampak berpikir, mungkin sedang mengingat daftar jadwalnya hari itu. "Siang ini aku tidak ada jadwal khusus. Sore hari mungkin aku akan berjalan-jalan di sekitar sini. Sudah 3 minggu lebih di New York, tapi aku belum sempat berjalan-jalan di kota."

"Benarkah? Hmm, kalau begitu apa kau mau ditemani oleh model paling ganteng se-New York ini? Kita bisa makan siang dulu di tempat favoritku, lalu aku akan memandumu ke tempat-tempat yang wajib dikunjungi di New York. Bagaimana?"

"Hmm..." Eiji memegang dagunya, berpose seperti seorang detektif yang sedang memecahkan kasus, "bagaimana, ya? Tawaranmu sangat menggiurkan, tapi aku takut harus membayar mahal, soalnya pemanduku kali ini adalah model paling ganteng se-New York," sambungnya dengan nada jenaka.

Sontak saja Ash tertawa. Tangannya lalu menepuk kepala Eiji pelan, "Tenang saja, aku akan memberimu _full service_ kali ini tanpa biaya. Gratis, khusus untuk _Onee-san_."

Eiji memberengut dan menepis tangan Ash yang masih mengelus kepalanya. Sejak Ash tahu bahwa Eiji lebih tua dua tahun dari Ash, dia kerap mengejek Eiji dengan panggilan _Onee-san_ seperti sekarang ini. "Kalau begitu, _Onee-san _tidak perlu ditraktir," kata Eiji yang menghilang di balik tirai studio, mencari letak tas kameranya.

"Eiji! Aku bercanda!" Ash mengejar Eiji dengan muka panik. "Setelah ini aku tidak ada jadwal apapun dan aku tidak tahu mau melakukan apa. Aku bercanda, _okay_?"

Eiji yang melihat ekspresi panik Ash hanya tertawa. Ia merasa puas berhasil mengerjai balik pria itu. "Baik, aku akan mengizinkanmu jadi pemanduku hari ini, tapi dengan satu syarat..."

"Apa? Aku akan melakukan apapun." Wajah Ash benar-benar yakin bahwa ia akan melakukan apapun untuk Eiji selama ia bisa menemani gadis itu berkeliling New York hari ini.

"Kita tidak akan makan siang di tempat favoritmu. Aku punya rekomendasi restoran Jepang dari Ibe-san. Aku sedang rindu dengan masakan rumahku, jadi aku harus makan masakan Jepang hari ini."

Ash menghela napas lega, "Tidak hanya hari ini, kalau kau mau makan masakan Jepang setiap hari, aku akan menyanggupinya."

"Aw~ _Otouto-_ku baik sekali!" Eiji tak sadar mengucapkannya dalam bahasa Ibunya.

"Kau mengatakan apa?"

"Silakan buka kamus Jepang," Eiji berkata dengan wajah jahil. Ia bahkan mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan berlalu dari hadapan Ash untuk menyimpan kameranya.

Satu hal yang Eiji tak tahu, saat ditinggal olehnya, wajah Ash memanas dan semburat merah mulai menggerayangi wajah putihnya. Kedipan dan senyum manis Eiji tadi berhasil membuat kerja jantung Ash tidak normal. Jantungnya itu berdegup dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

-oo-

Mungkin sekarang Ash menyesali kata-katanya pada Eiji untuk melakukan apapun agar ia bisa menemani gadis itu berkeliling New York. Kesalahan pertama yang dilakukannya adalah membiarkan Eiji memesan sebuah makanan yang sangat 'menjijikkan' menurutnya.

"Itu benar-benar bisa dimakan?" Ash memasang wajah jijik saat Eiji sibuk menyumpit semangkuk nasi hangat dengan kumpulan kacang basi (Ash menyebutnya begitu) di atasnya.

Eiji mengangguk semangat, "Tentu saja!" Ia lalu memasukkan makanannya ke dalam mulut lalu memasang wajah senang begitu merasakan nasi hangat yang dicampur dengan _natto, _makanan khas Jepang, yang merupakan kesukaannya itu melebur di dalam mulutnya. "Ini enak sekali! Kau mau, Ash?"

Ash menjauhkan wajahnya dari hadapan Eiji, "Tidak, terima kasih." Ia menolak sembari mengambil _tempura _di piringya, lalu mengunyahnya perlahan, menutup mulut dari serangan kacang menjijikkan Eiji.

"Kenapa kau terlihat jijik seperti itu? Kau belum mencobanya, loh~ Kalau sudah mencoba, pasti kau akan berubah pikiran," bujuk Eiji dengan muka meyakinkan.

Melihat ekspresi bahagia Eiji tadi dan juga rayuannya, pertahanan Ash sedikit memudar. Ia berpikir mungkin benar seperti kata Eiji, penampilan bisa menipu. Dengan ragu ia menyendok nasi bercampur _natto _di piring Eiji, lalu mulai memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Ia kunyah perlahan, berusaha menemukan kenikmatan yang dikatakan Eiji. Satu kunyahan, dua kunyahan, tiga kunyahan, tapi kenikmatan itu tak kunjung didapatnya. Ash pun mempercepat kunyahannya dan menelan sisa nasi _natto _di mulutnya.

"Kau berbohong. Ini sama sekali tidak enak!" kata Ash setelah menenggak segelas air mineral sampai habis, berusaha menghilangkan sensasi tidak mengenakkan di mulutnya.

Eiji tertawa puas melihat ekspresi menderita Ash. "Tapi ini benar-benar enak, Ash. Kau saja yang terbiasa makan daging," katanya santai sambil kembali menghabiskan sisa nasi _natto_-nya. "Biasanya nasi _natto_ dimakan saat sarapan, tapi untukku, dimakan pagi, siang dan malam juga tidak masalah."

"Seleramu aneh sekali, Eiji."

"Terima kasih."

"Aku tidak sedang memujimu."

Eiji kembali tertawa. Siang itu adalah makan siang paling menyenangkan yang dirasakan Ash. Meski separuhnya mereka isi dengan beradu argumen, tapi Ash tak pernah membayangkan makan siang bersama dengan seseorang bisa se-menyenangkan ini.

-oo-

Setelah makan siang, Ash mengajak Eiji berkeliling ke berbagai tempat. Berkunjung ke Madame Tussauds, berkeliling di sekitar The New York Public Library yang kemudian diketahui Eiji adalah tempat terfavorit Ash untuk menghabiskan waktu selama hari liburnya, lalu melihat-lihat isi dalam The Metropolitan Museum of Art. Setelah puas melihat isi dalam salah satu galeri seni terbesar di dunia itu, Ash mengajak Eiji berjalan di sekitar Central Park dan mentraktir gadis itu sebungkus _hot dog._

"Makanlah. Ini _American natto dog_," ujar Ash setengah sarkas saat ia menyerahkan bungkusan _hot dog _yang baru saja dibelinya. Eiji yang mendengar hanya melemparkan tatapan 'yang benar saja?' pada Ash.

Menjelang matahari terbenam, Eiji mulai tidak nyaman dengan tatapan-tatapan orang di sekeliling mereka. Sepertinya penyamaran Ash yang hanya bermodal kacamata hitam dan topi _baseball_ sudah tidak mampu menyihir mata-mata yang memandang mereka.

"Ash, sepertinya orang-orang mulai mengenalimu."

"Hmm, benarkah? Kalau begitu, kau mau ke tujuan kita selanjutnya?" Ash menatap Eiji sambil menarik tangannya, mengisyaratkan gadis itu untuk mempercepat langkahnya sebelum orang-orang mulai mengerubungi mereka.

"Ke mana?"

"Ke tempat di mana kau bisa menemukan _spot _foto terbaik dengan latar belakang yang bagus."

Eiji tak bisa menebak ke mana ia akan dibawa Ash. Tapi tarikan pelan dari Ash di tangannya membuat jantungnya tak bisa tenang barang sedetik saja.

-oo-

Brooklyn Bridge adalah tempat terakhir yang Ash dan Eiji kunjungi hari itu. Setelah setengah hari kaki mereka berjalan ke banyak tempat, akhirnya Ash mengajak Eiji ke tempat di mana mereka bisa lebih bersantai. Saat mereka tiba di jembatan suspensi tertua di New York itu, matahari sudah kembali ke peraduan sepenuhnya. Kerlap-kerlip lampu bangunan di sekitar mereka membuat pemandangan sekeliling jembatan sangat indah.

"Ah, sayang sekali aku tidak membawa kamera poketku." Eiji memang lupa membawa kameranya karena Ash buru-buru menuntunnya ke mobil saat mereka berangkat dari studio milik Jessica.

"Di zaman modern seperti sekarang ini, kau bisa menghasilkan foto bagus dengan hanya bermodalkan_ smartphone_." Ash menjentikkan jarinya pelan di kening Eiji, lalu menyerahkan ponselnya pada gadis itu.

"Ya, maaf, _smartphone_-ku kualitas kameranya masih di bawah rata-rata, tidak seperti _smartphone _milikmu."

"Kau ini cukup sensitif, ya. Aku terkadang lupa kalau kau seorang wanita," Ash berkata sambil terkekeh. Ia tak sempat mendengar omelan Eiji karena sudah berjalan di depan gadis itu sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam.

Melihat pemandangan di hadapannya, tentu Eiji tak menyia-nyiakannya. Ia langsung menghidupkan ponsel Ash dan memotret Ash dari segala sudut. Benar kata Ash, di atas jembatan dengan pemandangan malam yang menakjubkan itu, Eiji bisa mendapatkan gambar yang sangat bagus, apalagi yang menjadi modelnya malam itu adalah seorang Ash.

"Eiji!"

"Ya?" perhatian Eiji teralihkan dari gambar-gambar yang berhasil ditangkapnya dengan kamera ponsel Ash.

Ash melambai padanya, memberi isyarat agar Eiji mendekat. Eiji pun melangkah ke arah Ash dan saat langkahnya hanya tinggal beberapa langkah, pria berambut pirang itu menarik pinggul Eiji. Karena kejadian itu sangat tiba-tiba, Eiji kehilangan sedikit keseimbangannya hingga Ash harus menangkap gadis itu agar ia tak merasakan kerasnya lantai jembatan. Akibatnya, wajah Eiji dan Ash berdekatan dan hanya menyisakan jarak beberapa senti saja. Hal itu dimanfaatkan Ash untuk mendekatkan pipinya dengan pipi Eiji dari samping, lalu tangannya dengan cepat mengambil ponselnya dari tangan Eiji dan mengatakan 'cheese' sebelum mengambil potret _selfie_ dadakannya bersama Eiji.

"Kenapa tidak memberi aba-aba? Aku terlihat sangat bodoh di foto itu. Berikan ponselmu padaku!" Eiji melancarkan protesnya saat melihat hasil foto _selfie _dadakanmereka, tapi Ash menolak untuk memberikan ponselnya pada Eiji.

"Tidak, kau akan menghapusnya." Ash menjulurkan lidahnya pada Eiji.

Eiji hanya bisa menghela pasrah. Tak ada gunanya ia memaksa Ash untuk menghapus foto itu. _Toh, _foto itu diambil dengan ponsel Ash. "Setidaknya kita harus ber-_selfie _lagi untuk hasil yang lebih bagus."

"Baiklah. Kau ingin ber-_pose _bagaimana?"

Eiji lalu meminta ponsel Ash dan mengatur sesuatu di ponselnya. "Nah, sekarang katakan 'cheese'."

"Yang benar saja?" Ash tertawa saat melihat bayangan mereka yang memakai _filter _sepasang telinga kucing dan atributnya di layar ponsel. Mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kucing manis. "Ternyata kau suka dengan hal-hal imut seperti ini?"

"Hampir setiap wanita menyukai hal-hal seperti ini." Kali ini giliran Eiji yang menjulurkan lidahnya.

Tanpa protes lagi, Ash menuruti keinginan Eiji. Sesungguhnya, baik Eiji ataupun Ash sedang berusaha mengalihkan pikiran mereka dari kejadian tak terduga tadi saat mereka ber-_selfie _pertama kali.

.

.

.

Setelah Pekan Mode yang diadakan di Lincoln Center, Eiji kembali diundang oleh Jessica ke _fashion show_ yang diadakan oleh sponsor yang pernah bekerja sama dengan wanita cantik itu. Kali ini Ash tidak menjadi salah satu model yang tampil di atas panggung, melainkan diundang sebagai tamu _vvip_ bersama Eiji yang akan menjadi pendampingnya.

Sekarang Eiji tengah kebingungan memikirkan pakaian yang harus dipakainya. Tidak seperti saat diundang ke Lincoln Center, kali ini Eiji datang menggantikan Jessica yang tidak bisa hadir karena harus berangkat ke Paris untuk menghadiri Pekan Mode di sana. Diundang sebagai pengganti Jessica dan direkrut (secara tiba-tiba) sebagai pendamping Ash, tentu saja Eiji tak bisa hanya memakai gaun sederhana yang pernah dipakainya dulu.

Saat Ash menjemput Eiji di apartemennya dan melihat gadis itu memakai gaun selutut berwarna hitam sederhana, Ash langsung mengerutkan kening.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu, Eiji. Kau cantik memakai gaun ini, tapi_ dress code _malam ini adalah maroon dan tidak ada unsur maroon di gaun 'berkabung' yang kaupakai."

Eiji memberengutkan wajahnya, "Lalu bagaimana? Aku tidak punya gaun lain dan aku lupa meminta Jessica meminjamkan gaunnya. Itupun aku tak yakin gaun-gaun Jessica bisa muat kupakai."

Ash melirik jamnya, "Kalau kita berangkat sekarang, kurasa masih sempat untuk membelikanmu gaun baru."

"Apa? Beli gaun baru? Maaf, tapi honorku belum cair—" ucapan Eiji terpotong karena tangannya ditarik Ash untuk masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Jangan khawatirkan itu. Kencangkan sabuk pengamanmu karena aku harus membuat kita sampai di butik selama sepuluh menit."

"ASH, KAU GILA?" Eiji hanya bisa berteriak spontan ketika Ash menginjak pedal gas mobil _sport_-nya.

-oo-

Mesin mobil Ash berhenti ketika ia selesai memarkirkannya di area parkir tempat perhelatan _fashion show _yang mereka datangi. Tapi ia heran karena Eiji tak bergerak sama sekali untuk turun dari mobil.

"Kau kenapa? Ada sesuatu yang salah?"

Eiji menatapnya ragu. "A-apa aku harus turun dengan gaun ini?" Wajahnya terlihat malu dan enggan.

Ash tersenyum, "Kau cantik, Eiji."

"Kau sudah mengatakannya seratus kali dan itu tidak membantu, Ash!" Eiji menutup wajahnya frustasi. "Aku malu...," gumamnya kemudian, berusaha menutupi kedua bahunya yang terekspos.

"Kenapa kau harus malu? Kau cantik dan aku akan sangat bangga menjadikanmu pendampingku malam ini," kata Ash yakin. Namun perkataan Ash hanya membuat rasa percaya diri Eiji semakin menurun. Tidak habis pikir membujuk gadis itu, Ash turun dari mobil dan membuka pintu mobil di sisi Eiji dari luar. "Apa kau masih akan terus bersembunyi di dalam mobil, Tuan Putri?"

"Ash, kau—" Eiji hanya bisa tercengang melihat tangan kanan Ash yang sudah menjulur ke arahnya. Tak ingin mengecewakan Ash, Eiji pun menyambut tangan pria itu. Ia berjalan dengan ragu dan melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Ash (atas perintah Ash tentu saja).

Begitu mereka memasuki area _fashion show_, beberapa reporter tampak mendekati Ash dan menanyainya banyak hal, termasuk tentang pendampingnya malam itu. Ash begitu profesional, dengan santai ia menangani para reporter penuh rasa penasaran itu dan berusaha mengalihkan perhatian mereka dari Eiji yang sedikit berlindung di balik punggungnya. Setelah selesai menjawab beberapa pertanyaan para pencari berita, Ash mengajak Eiji duduk di bangku yang diperuntukkan untuk mereka berdua. Pria itu tampak menyapa beberapa orang yang dikenalnya.

Semua terasa baik-baik saja sampai Eiji melihat seorang pria paruh baya berkumis putih dan tidak ada sehelai rambut pun di kepalanya memasuki gedung. Pria itu tampak seperti orang penting, tapi yang menarik perhatian Eiji bukanlah pria itu, melainkan Ash yang tampak 'ketakutan' di sampingnya. Ash langsung menutup mulutnya dan tampak berkeringat. Dia memalingkan wajahnya, membelakangi sang pria tua yang berjalan semakin mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Ash, kau baik-baik saja?"

Ash hanya menatap Eiji tak yakin, tapi kepalanya tetap mengangguk lemah.

Melihat Ash tiba-tiba saja menjadi pendiam, Eiji memberanikan diri untuk menggenggam tangannya. _'Dingin sekali,'_ batinnya begitu tangan Ash berada di genggamannya.

"Ash, kau datang..." Suara berat seseorang terdengar tiba-tiba.

Eiji pun mengetahui asal suara itu setelah ia melihat pria paruh baya tadi sudah berada di samping Ash, sebelah tangannya berada di pundak Ash dan mengusapnya dengan gerakan aneh. Tubuh Ash yang merasakan sentuhan pria itu hanya membatu. Dia tampak menutupi rasa takutnya dengan memaksakan sebuah senyuman.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu denganmu, Dino." Akhirnya Ash bisa membuka mulutnya. Mungkin orang lain tidak akan menyadari nada ketakutan di dalamnya, tapi tidak dengan Eiji, ia bisa menangkap jelas bahwa Ash sedang ketakutan.

_'Apa pria ini berkaitan dengan apa yang dilakukan Ash selama ini?'_

Pria itu tampak membisikkan sesuatu pada Ash dan Eiji bisa menduga bahwa apapun yang dikatakannya semakin membuat Ash ketakutan. Eiji hanya bisa berusaha menenangkan Ash dengan menggenggam erat tangan Ash yang mengepal.

"Malam ini kau beruntung sekali bisa mendampingi nona manis ini, Ash. Tapi kuharap kau tidak lupa dengan kewajibanmu malam ini," pria yang dipanggil Dino oleh Ash itu tersenyum penuh kelicikan pada Eiji dan juga Ash sebelum melangkah pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Sepeninggal Dino, barulah Ash bisa menghela napas yang ternyata sedari tadi ditahannya. Wajahnya tampak pucat dan hal itu semakin membuat Eiji khawatir.

"Eiji, aku ingin ke toilet dulu."

"Ash—" Belum sempat Eiji mencegah, Ash sudah beranjak dari kursinya dan menghilang di kerumunan orang. Eiji langsung mengejar Ash, tapi kehilangan jejaknya. Ia menanyakan beberapa staf di sana di mana letak kamar mandi pria dan langsung berlari ke sana. Eiji mengelilingi gedung dengan tergesa, tapi ia tak mendapati batang hidung Ash di mana-mana. Tak habis akal, Eiji menelepon ponsel Ash. Ia hampir menyerah mencari Ash, tapi suara dering telepon yang dikenalnya mengantarkan Eiji ke taman kecil di belakang gedung. Di salah satu bangku taman, terlihat seseorang duduk di sana. Dengan sekali lihat saja Eiji yakin bahwa orang itu adalah Ash.

"Ash, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Ash sama sekali tidak menjawab, ia yang sedari tadi menunduk dengan menutup kedua wajahnya pun perlahan mengangkat pandangannya. Saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan Eiji, gadis itu tak bisa berkata apa-apa, hanya dengan cepat mendekat pada Ash dan memeluknya erat.

Begitu tubuh Ash berada di dekapannya, Eiji baru sadar bahwa tubuh Ash bergetar hebat. Ia mengusap lembut punggung Ash sembari berbisik, "Semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku di sini, Ash...," sampai Ash benar-benar tenang.

"Kau tidak ingin bertanya tentang apa yang menyebabkanku seperti ini?" Ash akhirnya membuka mulutnya ketika Eiji melepaskan pelukannya.

"Bohong jika aku tidak ingin tahu penyebabnya, tapi aku akan menunggu sampai kau benar-benar ingin menceritakannya," jawab Eiji dengan senyum menenangkan. "Yang terpenting saat ini adalah keadaanmu, Ash."

Ash menatap Eiji sejenak, mencari kebohongan di kata-kata gadis itu, tapi tentu saja ia tak menemukannya. Ash menarik napas dan menghelanya perlahan, "Dia adalah orang pertama yang menjadikanku budak seks para bajingan di dunia yang kuselami hingga sekarang." Ash bisa mendengar napas Eiji tercekat. Kedua mata hitam gadis itu tampak membulat sempurna. "Aku sedikit tenang saat mengetahui bahwa setahun ini dia tidak berada di Amerika, jadi aku bisa menghindar dari para anjing kelaparan itu."

"Lalu ... apa yang dia bisikkan tadi? Apa dia mengancammu?" Eiji bertanya ragu.

"Ia ingin tidur denganku malam ini."

"Dan kau akan menyanggupinya?" Tiba-tiba saja Eiji merasakan darahnya mendidih mendengar perkataan Ash itu.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain."

"Apa? Kenapa tidak punya pilihan? Kau manusia merdeka yang bisa menolak apapun yang tidak kau kehendaki, Ash. Aku akan berbicara dengannya." Eiji bangkit dari duduknya dan akan berjalan kembali ke dalam gedung kalau saja Ash tidak mencegahnya.

"Kau cari mati? Kau hanya akan dipermalukannya!"

"Lalu aku harus membiarkanmu menurutinya begitu saja? Membiarkanmu tidur dengannya?"

"Itulah dunia tempatku berada. Memangnya kau tahu apa?!"

"Aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa. Saat ini kau tidak menjadi dirimu seperti biasanya, Ash. Mungkin aku memang tidak biasa dengan dunia gemerlapmu, tapi aku harus mengatakannya."

"Tahu apa kau tentang diriku? Kau baru mengenalku selama satu bulan lebih. Asal kau tahu saja, Eiji, aku tidak pernah bahagia hidup di dunia yang kau bilang gemerlap ini." Dan kalimat itu menyudahi argumen mereka malam itu. Ash pergi meninggalkan Eiji di taman sendirian.

Eiji terduduk kembali. Ia sedikit lega ketika melihat Ash tak mengarah ke dalam gedung, setidaknya ia tahu bahwa Ash tak mengamini permintaan pria tua bangka itu. Tapi hatinya masih kesal dan khawatir di saat bersamaan.

"Apa yang baru saja kulakukan? Bodoh sekali kau, Eiji..."

Eiji hanya bisa menunduk sembari menutupi matanya yang mulai berair.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya Eiji terbangun dengan mata sembab. Ia tak bisa tidur memikirkan Ash sepanjang malam. Setelah menyantap roti panggangnya pagi itu, ia menghubungi Shorter untuk mengetahui di mana Ash berada pagi itu. Dan jawabannya adalah The New York Public Library. Shorter mengatakan letak deret kursi favorit Ash jika dia mengunjungi perpustakaan itu. Dan benar saja, Eiji tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menemukan sosok Ash di tengah banyak orang yang memenuhi perpustakaan.

"Hei. Kau tahu kalau aku pernah ke sini. Jangan berlagak tidak tahu."

Ash menatap Eiji sebentar, lalu memalingkan wajah cemberutnya dari Eiji.

_'Ternyata dia masih marah.'_

Eiji tidak menyerah, ia duduk di hadapan Ash. "Maaf, soal semalam. Harusnya aku tidak mengatakan itu."

"Orang Jepang mudah sekali minta maaf, ya?"

"Kebiasaan ... mungkin?" Eiji menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal. Ia menatap Ash lagi, "Mengenai semalam, tugasku adalah mengatakan apa yang kurasakan sebagai orang terdekatmu, meski itu menyakitkan. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud menyakitimu, Ash. Maaf..."

"Aku tahu. Aku hanya kesal karena yang kau katakan itu benar."

"Lalu, apa aku dimaafkan?"

"Menurutmu?"

Eiji terkekeh pelan. "Kalau begitu apa aku boleh menawarkanmu sesuatu?"

Ash mengangkat sebelah alisnya penasaran, "Apa itu?"

"Ikutlah denganku ke Jepang. Kau mungkin tidak akan dibayar semahal di sini, tapi kau akan menyukai Jepang," Eiji menatap Ash yakin, "kecuali _natto _mungkin," tambahnya.

Ash tertawa yang langsung dihadiahi pelototan tajam dari orang-orang sekitar. "Tapi aku akan menjadi orang miskin jika menerima tawaranmu karena harus mengganti rugi kontrak yang akan kubatalkan, bagaimana? Kau tidak keberatan?"

"Aku sudah terbiasa membiayai hidupku sendiri, kurasa tambah satu orang tidak akan masalah."

"Kau terdengar seperti sedang melamarku, Eiji."

"Kalau iya, memangnya apa jawabanmu?"

Ash terhenyak, ia terjebak dengan ucapannya sendiri. Tapi kemudian ia mengangguk yakin, "Baiklah, aku menerima tawaranmu _kawin lari, _Nyonya Eiji Callenreese."

Eiji tak berkutik begitu mendengar namanya yang baru saja disebut Ash tadi.

"Sekadar pemberitahuan saja, nama asliku adalah Aslan Jade Callenreese," ucap Ash sembari menggerling nakal pada Eiji.

Eiji yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menutupi wajahnya yang memanas dan sudah semerah tomat.

**-FIN-**

* * *

**Author's Note :**

Makasih buat Bthara Padma yang sudah mengkomis fict ini.

_Hope you enjoy it!_

_Sign_,

CC

**07032019**


End file.
